


Stay (don't let go)

by raplinee



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Non AU, Producer Im Jaebum | JB, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, agust d 2, don't ask me about why my other fic hasnt been updated since april just kno i was going thru it, gotbangtan, i don't know what this is, soft producer boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raplinee/pseuds/raplinee
Summary: The pressure of writing and producing tracks for his next mixtape hits Min Yoongi hard. He needs help and inspiration, he finds both.





	1. .01

Yoongi was in his studio, working on his next mixtape. He mastered the art of producing and writing rap songs but felt his mixtape was missing something. His seven-track mini-album was filled with songs about his recent journey to success but lacked songs that explored a different side of him.

He had started producing the song a week ago, and there wasn’t much progress for someone that spent a lot of time in the studio. He was looking at his computer screen. The software opened with the thirty-second beginning of a song.

He leaned back on his chair and sighed. _Maybe writing the lyrics first would be easier_, he thought.

He positioned his chair back to normal, got up, and picked up his songwriting book. He opened the book to a clean page and placed it on the desk in front of him. He kept his pen on the paper, hoping his hand would come up with good lyrics on its own.

_Nothing. _He had nothing. 

Because he felt nothing, it was as if his whole personality was mere of a rapper in a successful idol group. All the verses he wrote started to sound the same, wrapping around the cliché that was his journey to success. Yes, he was successful, but he wasn’t arrogant. BTS were the lions, but he, Min Yoongi from Daegu, was the lone wolf.

He dropped his pen and slammed his head on the notebook. He stayed in that position for long enough that he dozed off to sleep.

Eventually, the sound of the door opening woke Yoongi up from his slumber. He opened his eyes everything was blurred, and he heard distinct chatter. He recognized one of the voices as Namjoon’s, but he couldn’t figure out the other two voices.

As his vision got clearer, Namjoon came closer to him. “Hyung, you’re awake!” Namjoon exclaimed. 

“How did you get inside?” Yoongi asked, yawning.

“Jungkook let me in,” Namjoon replied.

“How’s the mixtape going hyung?” Namjoon asked.

That’s when the other two voices came forward.

“What are they doing here?” Yoongi asked out loud, ignoring Namjoon’s question.

“We were just about to go out for a meal, and I thought about you. I wanted to come by and check on you,” Namjoon replied to the elder.

“Hmm…” Yoongi nodded half asleep.

“So…. the mixtape?” Namjoon asks, in hopes getting his question answered.

“Yeah, about that, it’s a work in progress,” Yoongi finally answers his question.

He turns away from Namjoon and the other pair, facing his computer. Yoongi knew he was being curt and should probably greet his friends? Colleagues? But, he was tired and discouraged by his unsuccessful attempts to complete the song. 

Jaebum and Jackson sat on the beige couch so familiarly that someone could misinterpret them as part of the production process. For some reason that didn’t feel right with Yoongi. Of course, Namjoon was also sitting with them, being apart of their quiet chatter.

Yoongi tried to focus on writing lyrics that elicited a new emotion, but he couldn’t. He had officially given up and started making doodles instead.

After a minute of making random things, Yoongi looks at his final work in disappointment. Making music is his job and music is his life, he can’t afford to enter a writer’s block.

He slammed his head on to his notebook once again, causing a harsher sound than before. Jaebum, who was no longer apart of the conversation Jackson and Namjoon were having, noticed Yoongi’s act of defeat.

Jaebum got up from the couch and walked towards where Yoongi was seated. He stood behind Yoongi, crouching to look at the computer screen.

Once Yoongi recognized his presence, he sat upright and looked to his left. Jaebum was, however, looking at the computer, while Yoongi looked at his side profile.

“Can I hear what you’re working on?” Jaebum asks, his hand on the mouse. Yoongi, whose eyes never left Jaebum’s side profile, hesitates to answer.

Cheekbones defined and skin so soft, Yoongi’s fingers tempted to touch him. Jaebum looks back at Yoongi and their eyes meet.

Yoongi’s eyes quiver for a moment, looking at Jaebum’s dark brown ones. “Y-yeah,” Yoongi stutters.

Jaebum removes his hand from the mouse for Yoongi, his eyes back on screen. Yoongi plays the thirty-second intro of the song he was working on. He looks back at Jaebum for his response.

“It’s short,” Jaebum finally speaks up.

“It is,” Yoongi agrees with him.

“What about lyrics-,” Jaebum begins asking.

“I’m working on them,” Yoongi cuts him off, a hint of annoyance in his voice. 

Jaebum just nods in response. Yoongi isn’t looking at him but he knows Jaebum’s eyes are on him. Yoongi tries to focus his attention somewhere else, looking anywhere but in Jaebum’s direction.

“I have some stuff I’m working on, and well I could maybe help you with production,” Jaebum scratches his right ear, slightly playing with his earring.

Yoongi doesn’t get to respond to Jaebum’s proposal, because Jackson interrupts his chance to.

“Hyung,” Jackson calls out. Yoongi and Jaebum both turn towards Jackson.

“We’re heading out to eat,” Jackson says, motioning him to come along.

“Yea I’ll be out in a second,” Jaebum tells Jackson. He signals Jackson to leave without him.

When Jackson finally leaves, Jaebum looks back at Yoongi.

“I’ll come by tomorrow with my flash drive, and then we can talk more about it,” Jaebum explains to him.

“Yea, sure, I’ll be over here,” Yoongi tells him.

“I should probably get going, Jackson’s waiting and all,” Jaebum points out to the door.

“Yeah- uh, see you tomorrow.” Yoongi gives him an awkward smile, and Jaebum turns around leaving Yoongi alone in his studio. 


	2. .02

Yoongi walked into the studio all prepared: snacks, two bottles of soju, whiskey, and sharpened pencils. He carried them like a mother holding her newborn baby and then dropped them on the floor. Yoongi started organizing his table, clearing up the clutter of paper and throwing away the worn-out pens. Once he found enough space on his table, he set his snacks and drinks.

Yoongi sat on his office chair, leaning back and sighing. Tiredness spread through Yoongi’s body, but not of exhaustion, rather because of his lack of creativity. He looked up to the ceiling, falling into a trance of daydreams.

The light on the ceiling flickered, that’s when Yoongi jolted from his position, and he was back in reality. He leaned and slouched.

He stared at the pack of chips in front of him, a dilemma.

A part of him didn’t want to eat the sodium-filled snack, and the other wanted to devour the spicy and flavorful chips.

He decided. He would open the bag of chips but only to eat a few, leaving the rest for later. He took a few chips from the bag and munched on them, feeling the oil from the chips on his lips.

Yoongi’s lips were greasy, but he was too distracted with the taste of the chips to care. Once he finished eating all the chips (forgetting about the oath, he made to himself) he looked at his reflection from the computer screen. His cheeks bloated and hair a whole mess. Yoongi felt a sudden rush of sadness, and his lips formed a pout. He picked up the soju from the table and opened it, taking a big gulp. He swallowed the entire drink down quick, but it didn’t satisfy him, so he drowned the second bottle of soju.

He was drunk, not yet unconscious. Yoongi had a good tolerance for alcohol, but now he was trying to get drunk.

He wanted to experience something else and was tired of feeling the same thing, the same three emotions: happiness, anxiousness and something he was feeling right now, frustration.

The sun had gone down hours ago but now it was midnight. He heard a knock on his door, turning his head to the noise. He stood up, limping a little and opened the door.

“Jaebum?” Yoongi’s face reddened, because of the alcohol, and since he had forgotten that Jaebum was coming.

He opened the door to let Jaebum in. “S-sit,” Yoongi slurred.

Jaebum sat on the couch, he watched Yoongi as he swayed from side to side. Yoongi sat on his chair, leaning all the way backward.

Yoongi held the bottle of whiskey in one hand and the bottle cap in the other. He took a long pull of the drink, causing some of it to fall on his chin.

He gulped, and the thin line of alcohol on his chin started descending to his neck till his shirt. He looked back at Jaebum, blinking at him.

“Oh!” Yoongi exclaimed. “I’m such a terrible host,” he reached down underneath his desk to bring out a glass.

He started pouring down the drink for Jaebum. “Oh- no,” Jaebum stuttered while placing his hand out.

Yoongi crocks an eyebrow looking at him and drinks the poured alcohol in the glass. “Suit yourself,” Yoongi says after swallowing the drink.

“So, the track you’re working…. Let me have a look,” Yoongi rolls his chair towards him trying to grab the flash drive.

Jaebum stops him from reaching out, “Maybe later, let me take you home.”

Yoongi looks at Jaebum, eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

“You’re drunk, so let me take you home before you pass out on your chair,” Jaebum explains.

“And why do you care?” Yoongi tilts his head, mockingly.

“Because I respect you,” Jaebum answers.

“Bullshit,” Yoongi spits.

Jaebum gets up from the couch and goes up to him, puts his hands on the handles of Yoongi’s chair. “Let me take you home,” Jaebum whispers to him.

Yoongi looks back into his eyes then to his lips. He knew they were soft; he could almost feel the softness of his lips from their distance. They were so close and Yoongi felt consumed by desire. He wanted them to stay this way.

Jaebum removed his hands from the handles and stood up properly. “Let’s go,” his hands inside his pockets now.

Jaebum has his hands on the steering wheel. There was a red light and busy Seoul had traffic even at this time of the night. He looked to his left and saw Yoongi pouting.

Jaebum almost smiled at Yoongi for the adorable face he was making.

“Would you like to listen to some music?” Jaebum asks formally.

“No,” Yoongi huffs at him.

Jaebum looks back at him, a tiny smirk on his face. _So cute_, he thought.

He looks back to the road, his focus shifting to driving. They reached Jaebum’s house at four in the morning, the sun not out yet. Jaebum helped Yoongi walk to his house, his arm curled up on Yoongi’s side, while Yoongi’s right arm on his shoulder. Jaebum used his free hand to open the door. They walked inside right to Jaebum’s bedroom. He carefully placed Yoongi on his bed, tucking him into the covers. Just as Jaebum was about to leave, his back already turned, Yoongi clutches the sleeve of his hoodie, making Jaebum look back at him.

_“__Stay,”_ Yoongi says in a small voice.

“I’m just right outside if you need me,” Jaebum assures him, pointing to the door.

_“Please,”_ Yoongi pleaded, not letting go of his sleeve.

With the way Yoongi was looking at him, his pleading eyes sparkling under the dim light, Jaebum just couldn’t refuse him.

“Okay,” Jaebum crouched down to talk to him. “I’ll be back in a second.” Yoongi played with his sleeve then nodded, letting it go.

Jaebum went to the other room, got changed and brushed his teeth. When he came back to the room, Yoongi looked at him with his hooded eyes.

“Jaebeomie,” Yoongi called out. Jaebum’s heartbeat sped up hearing the nickname.

Jaebum walked up to the other side of the bed and got inside the covers. He grabbed Yoongi’s waist, holding him, with their legs a tangled mess. Yoongi’s whole body tingled.

Even after he had drowned himself with alcohol and junk food, nothing seemed to drift his focus on his emptiness, but now as he laid down with Jaebum, his nose pressed into Yoongi’s hair. He felt the comfort he had wanted to feel all along. Yoongi placed his hands on Jaebum’s tiny ones. The last thing he felt had been Jaebum’s lips pressed on his hair before he dived into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all the kudos! This update is way overdue because I wanted to fix some things. Thank you for reading and sending kudos.


	3. .03

When Yoongi woke up, the first thing he saw was sunlight. The first thing he felt was a pair of arms around his waist. The first thing he heard was light snoring. It took the rapper a moment to figure out where he was, and the conclusion he had come to be was that _this_ _place_ was _not his house. _Yoongi placed his hand on the arms, afraid to move them while staying carefully still. He took a breath of relief, as he saw his clothes on him. Confusion spread through Yoongi’s face as he began thinking. _If this isn’t a one-night stand then, who is this person, and why is he at their house. _Yoongi waited till the person shifted, to detach himself from their arms. But this arm was pressed very tightly around him, which led Yoongi to believe that he had extremely little chances of escaping. So, he took matters into his own hands by removing them himself. As he lifted the arms off him, the body behind him shifted closer to him.

“Don’t. Don’t let go,” the voice from behind whispered into his ear. _“Stay, just a little longer,” _the voice murmured.

Yoongi paused what he was doing, and suddenly he remembered everything from the soju to the unfinished lyrics and the shape of Jaebum’s lips.

“I’m…. I’m hungry,” he says honestly.

Jaebum chuckles at his straightforwardness.

“I guess we’ll have to fix that,” Jaebum’s hands slide underneath Yoongi’s hoodie.

“Stay here, and don’t go anywhere. Okay?” Jaebum instructs him.

Yoongi nods in response. He feels the warmth of Jaebum’s hands off him and pulls the covers over him.

Yoongi was getting bored watching time pass and began squirming in bed. When he finally got out, the boredom harassing the best of him. The first thing he overheard was Jaebum singing ‘Sunday Morning’ by Maroon 5. He walked inside the spacious kitchen and saw Jaebum flipping pancakes. Yoongi walks pass him, and Jaebum notices his presence.

“I told you not to go anywhere,” he says, placing the pancake on the plate.

Yoongi leans on the kitchen island.

After Jaebum places the last pancake on the plate, he turns to Yoongi. He walks to where Yoongi stands and encloses him. Jaebum’s hands cage him from both sides. Yoongi looks up at him, his breathing hitched.

Jaebum dives slowly, placing his lips on Yoongi’s. He keeps his right hand on Yoongi’s side, as Yoongi hooks his arms onto Jaebum’s neck. Yoongi felt everything from excitement, to nervousness, and most freshly longing. Their lips moved in unison to the melody that was playing inside Yoongi’s head. They don’t stop, both liking the taste of each other’s mouth.

Yoongi pulls away for a second to regain his breath.

“You still want to help me finish the song,” Yoongi says, nibbling his bottom lip, smirking.

Jaebum gives him a smile in return before going in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this fic. I know its quite short for a long wait. However, I'm planning on writing another fic, but the pairing is jinson (Jinyoung/Jackson). I saw how there's a lack of jinson fics on ao3, and decided that I have to write one. This fic may be delayed for some time since my classes are starting very soon. I appreciated all the kudos and comments that were sent, and I hope you guys enjoyed this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an amateur writer, so feel free to leave constructive criticism and compliments. As always kudos are also very much appreciated.


End file.
